jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Lord Dreist
Willkommen auf meiner dunklen Fequenz, |- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Zusammenfassung&Keks thumb|250px|Hier etwas genau, aber bitte versuche dich daran zu halten. Hi Lord Dreist, ich habe eine etwas dreiste Bitte an dich. Füge bitte bei jeder Bearbeitung eine kurze Zusammenfassung ein, was du gerade getan hast. Die Zusammenfassung dient dazu, den anderen Nutzern auf einem Blick zu zeigen, was du gerade getan hast. Die Zusammenfassung kann aus Wörtern wie erstellt, bearbeitet, neue Info oder auch Bild eingefügt bestehen, ganz egal, aber bitte versuche dich das auch einzuhalten. Wenn du immer vergisst, gibt es bei Einstellungen eine Einstellung, die anzeigt, wenn du keine Zusammenfassung geschrieben hast. Das ist ziemlich praktische, denn wenn du keine geschrieben hast, lässt er die Bearbeitung erst beim zweiten Mal speichern. Dennoch möchte ich dich auch loben. Du hast hier einen super Start hingelegt und deine Bearbeitungen sind super an den Wiki-Standard angepasst. Dafür kriegst du von mirn Keks: Viel Spaß noch im JP. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:36, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Noch nen Keks Ich hoffe, du magst Kekse mit Fleischeinlage Datei:;-).gif --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:03, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Vorschau right|370px Hallo Lord Dreist! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. Sith-Lord Darth Owsil 30px|link=Benutzer Diskussion: Darth Owsil 21:47, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bilder Moin! Vielen Dank für deine wertvollen Beiträge in diesem Wiki! Leider muss ich dich aber noch darum bitten, bei all deinen hochgeladenen Bildern die Quelle und ggf. auch die Lizenz (je nachdem, was fehlt, denn manchmal hast du sie angegeben und manchmal nicht) nachzutragen, da die Bilder ansonsten gelöscht werden müssen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 11:49, 3. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ist es so ok? Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 12:08, 3. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Perfekt. Wenn du das Gleiche jetzt auch noch bei der Datei "Portho the Hutt" tust, wäre es sogar noch "perfekter". Datei:;-).gif Ich danke dir für deine Reaktion auf meine Nachricht. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:42, 3. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Nun habe ich auch dieses Problem aus der Welt geschafft. Ich wollte mich noch bei all den Admins hier bedanken, da sie mir einen guten Einsieg bieten! Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 16:24, 3. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Sate Pestage Hallo Lord Dreist, hab gerade gesehen, dass du in dem Artikel Sate Pestage ein besonderes Merkmale und gleichzeitig eine neue Quelle angegeben hast. Ist die Info aus dem Star Wars Kompendium oder aus einer anderen Quelle? Du könntest auch gleich einen Einzelnachweis einfügen, aus welcher Quelle die Info ist. Wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich oder andere Benutzer wenden. mfg Kunti77 (Diskussion) 16:44, 6. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Guten Tag Kunti, :die Info ist aus der selben Quelle und da ich neu bin kenne ich mich mit den :Einzelnachweisen noch nicht aus. Währe nett wenn du mich einweisen könntest :) Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 17:22, 6. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Hallo Lord Dreist, :::wie ich sehe ist es dir schon gelungen einen Einzelnachweis zu erstellen. Wenn du noch Fragen hast, kannst du die natürlich jederzeit stellen! :::Kunti77 (Diskussion) 20:20, 6. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Darth Decimus Dein Name ist offensichtlich Programm... Dein Artikel war eine exakte Kopie des Artikels der .net. Ich habe ihn deshalb ohne zu zögern wieder gelöscht. Wir klauen und kopieren nicht von anderen, ist das klar? Wenn ich sowas nocheinmal von dir sehe, werde ich dich auf unbestimmte Zeit sperren. Es gibt Sachen und Verstöße bei denen ich keine Gnade kenne. Artikel aus der .net eins zu eins zu übernehmen ist eine davon! Sowas will ich NIE wieder sehen!! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:29, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Guten Tag Hjhunter, ich bedanke mich für den Hinweis und verspreche dir, dass ich diese Regel selbstverständlich einhalten werde. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 12:09, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Deine Artikel 'Nabend, Kollege. Ich möchte dich nocheinmal daraufhinweisen, dass alle Artikel in der JP von einem selbst stammen müssen. Und ich muss anmerken, dass die meisten deiner Artikel beinahe den genauen (natürlich übersetzten) Wortlaut der Wook-Artikel wiedergeben. Ich möchte dich also daraufhinweisen, keine Artikel einfach zu übersetzen, Gedankengut zu missbrauchen und die Artikel zu stehlen. Ich weise daraufhin, dass es nur eine Vermutung und mir diese Tatsache bloß aufgefallen ist. Ps.: Denke bitte an die Kats und die Interwikis. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:47, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Hey, ich muss zugeben dass ein paar wenige Artikel aus Wookieepedia nur zum Teil übersetzt sind. Ich werde nun nur noch meine eigenen Quellen benutzen um Artikel zu erstellen. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 17:57, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Veda gab es schon Hallo Lord Dreist, der Artikel Veda-Stoff existierte bereits, ich habe daher Veda (Kleidung) in eine Weiterleitung umgewandelt und die beiden Artikel zusammengeführt. Das englische Wort "fabric" bedeutet übrigens "Gewebe" und nicht etwa "Fabrik" – ein so genannter "falscher Freund" ;) Ich schließe aber daraus, dass du nicht den Wookieepedia-Artikel übersetzt hast, der heißt nämlich ausdrücklich Veda cloth. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:28, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :ich habe den Artikel nur aus meinem Buch und nicht aus Wookieepedia. Ich habe nur auf Wookieepedia nachgeschaut ob der Artikel dort schon existiert. Aber als ich dort fabric laß, dachte ich mein Buch hat einen Fehler. Nun wäre dieses Missverständnis auch geklärt. :) :Und noch was nebenbei, ich habe versucht in der Suchleiste nach Veda suchen, aber es kam stets diese Frau namens Veda Dingenskirchen. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 21:12, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Ja, darum habe ich aus der Weiterleitung vom Vornamen auch noch eine Begriffsklärungsseite gemacht. Die "Dingenskirchen" heißt übrigens Tallah ;) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:18, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::Gut. Ich glaube jezt sollte jeder sich mit diesen Veda-Artikeln zurechtfinden. ::::Noch eine Gute Nacht von Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 21:25, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Doppelte Verlinkungen Hallo, ich möchte dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Stichwörter in ein und demselben Artikel nur einmal verlinkt werden sollen. Eine zweite Verlinkung kann gegebenenfalls in sehr langen Artikeln erfolgen, wie etwa in Anakin Skywalker. VG, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:35, 11. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Seen a ghost? Beim Blog-Eintrag zum VCX-100 steht: This entry was posted on January 5, '''1976' ... Wie konnte jemand vor 37 Jahren etwas im Internet posten? Selbst ich war damals erst 14 Jahre alt ... Denk mal darüber nach. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:05, 11. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Sieh dir mal die Daten der Kommentare an. Und ich bezweifle, dass Star-Wars.com damals schon existiert hat. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 22:07, 11. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Genau das meinte ich. Ist das nun ein Scherz der Blogger oder was sollen wir dazu sagen? Kannst du mal in den Chat kommen? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:12, 11. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Gerne. Ich bin drin. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 22:17, 11. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Auch von mir gibt's Kekse Lass dir die Kekse schmecken, du hast sie dir redlich verdient! :) Schönen Abend noch! AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 19:51, 16. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Dankeschön für die leckeren Kekse :) Ich wünsch dir auch noch einen schönen Abend und ne' gute Nacht! Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 20:04, 16. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Zusammenfassung Servus Lord Dreist, danke für deine Anmerkung, ich werde sie in meinen zukünftigen Artikeln beachten Grüße Robonino Robonino5001 (Diskussion) 04:47, 18. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Kategorien Ich vermisse bei vielen deiner kürzlich hochgeladenen Bilder die Angabe von Kategorien. Ich bitte dich diese nachzutragen. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 16:25, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ok, danke für den Hinweis! Bis jetzt habe ich immer nur Kategorien bei Bildern eingefügt, wenn ich eine auswendig wusste. Ich werde mir in Zukunft die Kategorien für Bilder mal genauer anschauen. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 16:38, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Noch etwas, diesmal speziell zur Kategorie:Lethan: Kategorien stehen bei uns grundsätzlich in der Mehrzahl, vielleicht müsste die Kategorie dann "Lethans" oder "Lethane" heißen? Ich kenne gerade nicht die Pluralform, im Zweifel nehmen wir hier die englische Form. Und wenn du auch noch zu dem Stichwort Lethan etwas schreiben könntest, wäre das sehr schön, denn Links auf eine Weiterleitung (führt in diesem Falle auf Twi'Lek) sind immer etwas unbefriedigend. Wenn du das beides hinbekommst, gibt's auch Kekse ;) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:14, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich vermute einfach mal, dass die Mehrzahl nur Lethan ist. Beispiel: Ich habe gestern mehrere Lethan auf meiner Straße getroffen.Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 17:48, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::Wie wär's mit Lethaner? Corran (Diskussion) 17:42, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::::Ja, das könnte gut hinkommen :)Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 17:48, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Kategorien 2.0 Moin. Ich möchte dich bitten, vorerst mit dem Erstellen und Hinzufügen von neuen Kategorien aufzuhören. Wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht, würde ich gerne mal im Chat mit dir sprechen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 10:46, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) UC-Vorlage Hallo, wenn du einen Artikel unter UC nimmst, dann sollte er zumindestens einen Eingangssatz und eine Infobox haben. Eisformationen hat beides nicht und ist zudem ein unzulässiges Plurallemma – richtig wäre Eisformation. Ich werde daher den Artikelwunsch in den nächsten Minuten löschen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:34, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :PS: Du kannst auch in den Chat kommen, wenn du Einwände hast. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:36, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Da du es mit Informationen gefüllt hast, habe ich das UC nun verschoben. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:57, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Gut, dankeschön.Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 20:07, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Vorschau right|370px Hallo Lord Dreist! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche ''„Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 23:49, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Nachtrag: 26 Änderungen? Insgesamt, von allen, 34? Wirklich? Ich kann verstehen, dass es manchmal 3-5 Änderungen braucht in Ausnahmefällen auch mal 6 oder 8, aber 26? Das ist dann doch extrem zu viel. Deshalb nutze bitte die Vorschau häufiger und speicher lieber einmal weniger zwischen, denn das ist einfach viel zu viel... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 23:49, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Guten Morgen erstmal, ich habe jezt diesen größeren Artikel Abafar geschrieben. Dabei hab ich oft zwischengespeichert falls etwas abstürzt. Ich kann natürlich auch die zukünftigen Artikel in Word schreiben wenn es für dich besser ist. Ich persönlich benutze ständig die Vorschau (5-10 mal) vor dem abspeichern. Ich denke eher, dass dieser Artikel eine Ausnahme ist, da es mein größter bis jezt war. En guten Tag noch Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 07:17, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::Guten Morgen, ich habe mit gerade nochmal die Versionsgeschichte des Artikels nach und nach angeschaut. Es geht nicht darum, dass man nach einem umfangreichen Edit oder einem Zusätzlichen Textabschnitt, der mehrere Absätze umfasst, abspeichert. Es geht um die kleinen Dinger, Bild hier, dann Bild verschieben, und noch einen Link gefunden, zwei kleine RS-Fehler beglichen, noch n fehlendes Komma hinzugefügt, Position des Bildes nochmal geändert, Kategorie hinzugefügt und dafür jedes mal wieder abspeichern. Verstehst du? Ich will damit sagen, dass ich es großartig finde, dass du so auf deinen Artikel achtest, dass der den Vorgaben und unsere Standards hier entspricht, ich bitte dich lediglich dabei nicht jede Kleinigkeit abzuspeichern, sondern beim Schreiben schon ein bischen mehr drauf zu achten, damit eine so hohe Anzahl von Edits nicht mehr vorkommt. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:38, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::::Hallo, ich werde es beachten.Noch eine Frage: Ich mag die "Letzte Änderungen" Seite des neuen Wikialooks mehr, aber für Beabeitungen bevorzuge ich die Codeansicht und die Vorschau des Moon-Looks. Nun wollte ich wissen wie man die Letzte Anderungsseite gut nutzen kann. Vielleicht ist es für mich dann leichter mit wenigeren, kleinen Änderungen einen Artikel zu erstellen. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 15:12, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Bin grad im MoonBook-Look und sehe gerade, dass ich wirklich übertrieben hab. :D Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 17:38, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Dazu musst du nicht mal in den monolook umschalten. Es gibt diese Seite: http://www.jedipedia.de/index.php?title=Spezial:Letzte_Änderungen. Die ist weitaus ausführlicher und ist im Wikia-Skin. Und du kannst in deinen Benutzereinstellungen den Editor-Stil wählen, und zwar unter Einstellungen -> Bearbeiten. Da einfach den Haken für „Grafischen Editor aktivieren“ im Abschnitt „Bearbeiten“ rausnehmen und du hast automtisch die Codeansicht. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 23:27, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Das weiß ich schon alles. Ich meine nur, Dass im MoonBook die Vorschau direkt übet dem anderen steht. Ich habe jezt auch auf den MoonBook-Stil gewechselt. Ich versuche nun auch dereren Letzte Änderungen-Seite zu benutzen, dennoch finde ich die im Neuen Look besser. Lord Dreist (Hier gehts zu meiner Diskussionsseite!) 15:03, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Anmerkung Hallo Lord Dreist, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du einen Hang dazu hast, unnötige zusätzliche Links einzufügen. Ich würde dich bitten, bereits vorhande Links nicht zu verdoppeln, damit der Artikel nicht voll von Links wird. Keine Kritik, lediglich eine Anmerkung. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 12:26, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Robonino, kannst du mir ein Beispiel nennen? Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 12:50, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Z.B siehe hier. Dort wurde in der Infobox und in der Titelbeschreibung der Link zu den Geschlechtern. Jedoch habe ich in der Titelbeschreibung den überflüssigen Link männlich bereits gelöscht. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 13:26, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Wenn du dich nicht in dem Wiki auskennst, will ich dir raten, nicht einen erfahreneren Benutzer in einem Punkt zu kritisieren, den du nicht verstehst. Grüße Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 13:31, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::Meine Erfahrung tut in diesem Falle nichts zur Sache. Und ich denke, ich kenne mich inzwischen so gut aus, dass ich verstehe, dass ich doppelte Links für unnötig halten kann. Und ich sage es nocheinmal: Es ist keine Kritik, lediglich eine Anmerkung! Sollte ich etwas komplett falsch verstanden haben, werde ich mich entschuldigen, sofern mir eine korrekte Erläuterung vorliegt. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 13:36, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::::Hiermit erläutere ich, dass ein Link der in der Infobox sowohl als auch im Artikel vertreten ist nicht als doppelter Link zählt! Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 13:44, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Vielen Dank Lord Dreist. Ich entschuldige mich für mein definitiv übereiltes Vorgehen. Ich hoffe, die Macht kennt Gnade mit mir. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 13:50, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Ich hoffe, dass du deine Lektion gelernt hast und in Zukunft jemanden frägst, wenn du dir nicht im klaren bist ob er das richtige getan hat oder nicht. In Notfällen wende dich doch an die Admins. Viele Grüße und noch einen schönen Tag wünscht dir ein Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 13:58, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Ja, das habe ich ganz sicher. Vielen dank für dein Verständnis, einen schönen Tag auch dir, Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 14:02, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Huhuhuhu Hihihihi Hohoho :Muhu haha hihi hehe hurchhurch Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 17:54, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Moorhuhn Keks :Dankeschön :) Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 12:42, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ritter-Keks Viel Spaß damit und mach weiter so... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:55, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank! Ich esse gerne Jedi-Ritter. ;) Grüße Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 15:30, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Signatur Moin! Zu deiner Signatur: Die gleiche Erfahrung hat Solorion meines Wissens nach auch schon gemacht: Die farbige Schrift lässt sich nicht in Vorlagen anwenden. Entweder musst du deine Signatur ändern oder sie bei Vorlagen manuell eingeben. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:17, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Außerdem rate zu einer anderen Farbe, denn das Rot irritiert, wie bei Hekrons Signatur, welche mal von Don kritisiert wurde. --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 16:59, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Dankeschön für den Hinweis. Ich glaube ich mache sie einfach schwarz. Und noch was: Auf meiner Diskussionsseite (hier) ist alles mittig. Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 18:31, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Ist wieder richtig, Gruß Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 18:33, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hallo Lord Dreist, ich habe eine Frage an dich. Kannst du mir sagen, was diese Edits sind, die bei dir und anderen in der Babel stehen? Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 18:56, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Hi Roboninio, Edits sind dasselbe wie Bearbeitungen die du an Seiten begangen hast. Hier kannst du sehen, wie viele Edits oder Bearbeitungen du schon erreicht hast. Viele grüße, Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 19:02, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht. Vielen Danke und schönen Abend, Robonino5001 (Komlink) 19:09, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Champion Hi, in der Info-Box habt ihr ja bei Angenommene Aufträge Entführung des Obersten Kanzlers geschrieben, ich würde zum derzeitig Amtierenden Doran Janarus verlinken und nicht zu Kanzler. Ich hätte das zwar selbst übernommen, wollte jedoch eure Arbeit nicht gefährden, deswegen schreibe ich dich lieber an und gehe auf Nummer Sicher. Außerdem weise ich darauf hin, dass ihr den dunklen Pfad nehmen müsst. Seit der Benutzerversammlung ist das so festgelegt. MfG Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 15:37, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) PS.: Gutes Bild, weist leider ein paar Qualitätsmängel auf. :Das Bild ist nun mal auch nicht von mir. :D Okay ich werde es verlinken. Kleine Links sind ja kein Problem :) --'Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist' (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 15:46, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) 2000 Weiter so. Skyguy (Commkanal) 21:09, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank dir. :) Ich werde ihn mir mit einer Tasse warmer Milch schmecken lassen. --'Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist' (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 10:49, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Quellenangabe bei Episode VII Hi Lord Dreist, ich habe gelesen, dass du auf Episode VII geschrieben hast, die Hauptpersonen wäre ein Thomas und Rachel. Leider hast du keinen Einzelnachweis angegeben. Daher würde ich gerne wissen, woher du diese Info hast. Gruß Kunti77 (Diskussion) 16:48, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Hey, ich habe die Info aus der englischen Facebookseite von StarWars entzogen. --'Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist' (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 16:59, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Hey, dann gib doch bitte die Facebook-Seite, sofern sie eine offizielle Quelle ist, auch als Quelle auf der Seite von Episode VII an! Danke Kunti77 (Diskussion) 18:49, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay. Ich verlinke einfach nur die Seite da ich garantiert den Post nicht mehr finden kann. --'Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist' (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 18:50, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Kääks! Herzlichen Glückwunsch und weiter so! --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:55, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank! :) Ohne dich hätte ich das mit dem 30.800 Artikel nicht bemerkt. ^^ -- Dunkler Lord der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 18:57, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich hab ja vorgearbeitet und wollte sehen, wer den Meilenstein schafft :D --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:01, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Gute Arbeit mich dabei zu erwischen! ;) -- Dunkler Lord der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 19:03, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::Übrigens: Es war Kriegsgericht, das den Meilenstein bildete, wie du hier nachlesen kannst ... --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:06, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::::Ok, Dankeschön für den Hinweis. Ich werde dies gleich ändern. -- Dunkler Lord der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 19:07, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bilder von facebook? Hmm, ich glaube nicht, dass Facebook eine offizielle Quelle darstellt. Daher habe ich bei dem Bild Datei:Jawas auf der Jagd nach mehr Droiden.jpg kein gutes Gefühl. Könntest du vielleicht im Internet noch eine "richtige" Quelle dafür ausfindig machen? Das wäre besser, denke ich. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:51, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Die Facebook-Seite von Star Wars ist genauso wie StarWars.com. Es ist eben nur Facebook, wo McQuerrie oder wie der heißt jeden Montag ein Gemälde präsentiert. Da es die "offizielle" Seite ist, denke ich, man kann dies als Quelle benutzen, denn eine andere gibt es nicht für das Bild. -- Dunkler Lord der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 21:09, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC)